baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Jered Weaver
Jered David Weaver (born October 4, 1982 in Northridge, California), is a Major League Baseball starting pitcher with the Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim. He is the younger brother of pitcher Jeff Weaver. Early years Although Weaver was born in Northridge, California, he was raised in Simi Valley and attended Simi Valley High School. College career Weaver attended college at Long Beach State University. He was the 2004 College Baseball's Dick Howser Trophy winner as the national collegiate baseball player of the year. He also won college baseball's top pitching honor, the Roger Clemens Award. He was also named first-team All-American by Baseball America in 2004 as a starting pitcher. Weaver went 37-9 at Long Beach State and was 15-1, with a 1.62 ERA in his last season with 213 strikeouts and just 21 walks in 144 innings. Professional career Weaver was drafted in the 1st round (12th pick overall) by the Angels in the 2004 MLB Draft. He and his agent, Scott Boras (who also represents the elder Weaver), held out until the end of May 2005 to sign which resulted in Jered getting a $4 million dollar signing bonus (which was actually much less than what they were originally looking for). Jered was on the fast track to the Major Leagues just like his brother Jeff was, spending just over one month in single A before being promoted to AA. His minor league stats after less than one season include 7 wins, a 3.91 ERA, and 95 strikeouts over 76 innings. He made his MLB debut on Saturday, May 27, 2006, starting against the Baltimore Orioles. He pitched seven shutout innings, striking out five, and earning the victory. This was followed with three more consecutive victories. Despite his success, when Bartolo Colón returned from the disabled list, Weaver was bumped out of the rotation and sent back down to the minors. He was recalled to the majors on June 30, 2006, when the Angels designated his brother, Jeff, for assignment. After receiving nine wins without a loss at the start of his Major League career, tying the American League record set by Whitey Ford in 1950, Jered recorded his first loss on August 24, 2006 when he lost to the Boston Red Sox, despite allowing only one earned run in seven innings pitched, a home run to David Ortiz. He lost his second consecutive game to the Seattle Mariners on August 26, 2006, in which he gave up back-to-back home runs to begin the first inning and surrendered five earned runs in 4 2/3 innings. He has an exceptionally straight fastball which he can control very well, as well as a changeup, slider and a curveball. He also throws sidearm occasionally for a strikeout or to fool hitters. On June 28 2008, he and José Arredondo combined to no-hit the Los Angeles Dodgers over eight innings, but still lost the game 1-0. This was only the fourth time in Major League history that a no-hit bid was unable to go nine innings because of the home team winning the game, and the first as a combined effort. Because they did not pitch nine innings, it is not officially considered a no-hitter.Peters, Ken. June 28, 2008. "Dodgers Beat Angels Without a Hit". Yahoo! Sports. Personal * On February 9, 2007 he and his brother had their jerseys retired by Simi Valley High School in a basketball game between Royal High School and Simi Valley High School.Weaver honored tonight at halftime of Simi-Royal clash * Weaver is on the cover of MVP 07: NCAA Baseball, in his college uniform. References External links * *Jered Weaver Minor League Splits and Situational Stats *Jered Weaver Interview at Baseball Digest Daily - August 2005 Category:1982 births Category:California State University, Long Beach alumni Category:Golden Spikes Award winners Category:Living people Category:Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim players Category:Major league pitchers Category:Major league players from California Category:People from the San Fernando Valley Category:Players